My Lovely Naruto
by Kira Nakazato
Summary: "Naruto,anak yatim piatu yang tinggal sendirian di tengah warga desa yang sering  mengganggunya, akankah seseorang menolongnya?"
1. Chapter 1

Uchikaze no SasuNaru

Minna~ ^^ sebelumnya minta maaf karena kemarin cerita ini sempat dihapus atas usul Teme.. jadi saya updet lagi.. happy reading! ^^

Prolog.

Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated; T

Pair: Sasunaru

Genre; Romance & Humor

Warning; Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, boys x boys, dll.

Summary; "Naruto, anak yatim piatu yang tinggal sendirian di tengah warga desa yang sering mengganggunya, akankah seseorang menolongnya?"

Desiran ombak menyapu indera pendengaran orang-orang yang melewati jalan di pinggir pantai. Pantai ini memiliki panorama yang sangat indah, tetapi belum banyak orang yang tahu akan keindahannya, karena memang kondisi pantai yang memang masih terdapat batu-batu karang yang sangat besar, licin dan tajam. Tak khayal orang yang melewatinya bisa saja terpeleset dan jatuh karenanya. Tetapi semua itu tidak dirasakan oleh seorang anak berumur empat belas tahun yang dari kecil hidupnya hanya sendirian tanpa kasih sayang dari ke dua orang tuanya, karena dari kecil sewaktu dia dilahirkan bertepatan dengan hari dimana ayah dan ibunya di bunuh oleh sekawanan perampok. Beruntung pelayan di sana bisa menyelamatkan anak dari majikannya ini, tetapi lima tahun yang lalu sang pelayan meninggal karena sakit dan sekarang sang anak berusaha bertahan hidup sendirian.

Tajamnya batu karang tidak ia perdulikan, karena memag sudah sering terpeleset dan jatuh. Ia berlari menelusuri pantai yang membentuk setengah lingkaran. Tangannya membawa dua ekor ikan yang ukurannya lumayan besar . tidak di perdulikannya baju yang ia pakai berbau amis dan basah akibat menangkap ikan.

Ia tiba di sebuah rumah yang tampak usang, walaupun ukurannya tidak begitu besar tapi ia bersyukur masih memilikinya daripada tidak sama sekali. Kakinya bergerak maju dan mendorong pintu depan rumahnya, ia kemudian berlari ke arah dapur dan meletakkan dua ekor ikan tadi ke dalam mangkuk plastik yang lumayan besar. Ia kemudian tersenyum senang sambil berlari menuju sumur tua yang ada di belakang rumahnya. Anak ini bernama Uzumaki Naruto, ia mempunyai warna rambut pirang keemasan, iris mata berwarna biru langit cerah dan memiliki tanda lahir berupa tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian ia membawa seember air dan pisau kecil menuju dapur kemudian meletakkan ember dan pisau di samping ikan-ikan tadi. Ia berjongkok di depan ember dan mulai membersihkan isi perut ikan dan memasukannya ke dalam ember lalu membersihkannya. Selesai membersihkan ikan ia membuat api, bukan dengan kompor gas melainkan sebuah tungku tua yang masih layak pakai. Ia berlari ke arah halaman belakang yang terdapat kayu bakar untuk membakar ikan. Setelah api sudah menyala ia segera membakar ikan tadi kemudian memakannya.

Hari sudah semakin sore, Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak sadar telah tertidur di dapur. Mungkin ia lelah sehabis mencari ikan tadi.

"Ngh~" Gumamnya sambil menggeliat. Kemudian ia bergegas mandi dan menyalakan lilin. Tidak ada lampu dirumahnya. Mungkin karena ia belum cukup umur untuk bekerja dan membayar tagihan listrik, selain itu warga desa juga mengucilkannya. Warga desa beranggapan bahwa Naruto adalah anak pembawa sial yang sengaja dibuang oleh orang tuanya dan warga desa senang sekali mengejeknya. Melarang anak-anak mereka untuk bermain dengannya dan para orang tua hanya meliriknya sinis sambil memberikan umpatan-umpatan kasar. Naruto hanya diam saja, tidak mau terkena masalah. Pernah sekali Naruto yang masih berumur delapan tahun tidak sengaja menabrak seorang anak yang sedang bermain di sekitar pantai, orang tua sang anak yang melihat langsung memukuli ia sampai pingsan. Dan sekarang Naruto tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi. Maka dari itu ia mencoba menghindari apapun menyangkut warga desa. Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang busanya sudah menipis, tetapi baginya nyaman. Baru saja ia akan mengistirahatkan matanya terdengar suara debaman pintu yang sangat keras. Tampaknya dari arah pintu belakang rumahnya. Naruto langsung berlari ke arah asal suara.

"Astaga!' Pekiknya sambil membulatkan ke dua bola matanya. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven, berkulit pucat dan bermata onyx tengah bersimpuh sambil memegangi perut bagian kanannya.

Review jika berkenan.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**UchiKaze no SasuNaru**

Pertama-tama kaze mau berterima kasih karena sudah mau membaca dan mereview cerita ini.. Kaze mohon maaf jika ada alur yang mirip.. ini murni ide Kaze sendiri..

Sekali lagi terima kasih.. *ojigi* kalau begitu Kaze persembahkan chapter 2!.. ^^

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE!**_

**My Lovely Naruto**

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Genre: All genre**

**Warning: Yaoi, AU, Typos, Vampfict, dll...**

**Summary: "Naruto, anak yatim piatu yang tinggal sendirian di tengah warga desa yang sering mengganggunya. Akankah seseorang menolongnya?"**

Flash back

.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang busanya sudah menipis, tetapi bagi Naruto nyaman. Baru saja dia akan mengistirahatkan matanya, terdengar suara debaman pintu yang sangat keras. Tampaknya dari arah pintu belakang rumahnya. Naruto segera berlari ke arah asal suara.

"Astaga!" Pekiknya sambil membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven, berkulit pucat dan bermata onyx tengah bersimpuh sambil memegangi perut bagian kanannya.

.

End Flash back

Naruto segera menghampiri pemuda tersebut dan memapahnya ke arah kamarnya kemudian merebahkan tubuh pemuda tadi ke kasurnya perlahan.

"Ukh..." Ringis pemuda tadi.

"Tunggu sebentar ya!" Naruto berlari ke arah dapur dan meletakkan air dingin ke dalam mangkuk plastik. Lalu mengambil handuk kecil yang terselip diantara piring-piring yang tersusun di rak. Ia segera berlari ke arah kamarnya. Dilihatnya pemuda tadi sedang meringis menahan sakit. Tidak mau berlama-lama. Naruto menghampirinya dan segera memeras handuk yang sudah dicelupkan ke dalam air dingin kemudian menempelkan handuknya ke pipi pemuda tadi yang terlihat membiru.

"Ukh... pelan-pelan Dobe!" Bentak pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Diam Teme! Kalau tidak, aku akan menambah parah lukamu ini!" Naruto yang tidak terima dikatai 'Dobe' oleh Sasuke balas memberi julukan 'Teme' padanya.

"Hn." Sasuke yang tidak ingin diperparah lukanya hanya menurut saja.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa? Dan kenapa kau mendobrak pintu rumahku? Kau harus menggantinya!" Tanya sekaligus perintah Naruto panjang lebar sambil menempelkan handuk ke perut kanan Sasuke yang memar.

"Ck, Uchiha Sasuke. Hn, tadi aku hampir di bunuh perampok yang menodongku di jalan tepi pantai. Kau?" Jawab Sasuke. Naruto mengeryitkan kedua alisnya. "Kau, hampir dibunuh?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. Dan hanya dijawab gumaman tidak jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Dobe."

"Ap-hei! Namaku bukan Dobe! Tapi uzumaki Naruto! INGAT!" Teriak Naruto tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. "Hn, Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Hah, terserah kau lah Teme!" Kesal. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Ck, cepat obati aku. Sakit sekali Dobe." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menarik lengan kanan Naruto. "Hah... iya dasar Teme tidak sabaran." Naruto memeras handuk dan menempelkannya di perut Sasuke lagi. Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya sambil meringis menahan sakit.

.

Lama Naruto masih sibuk mengobati luka Sasuke sampai orang yang bersangkutan membuka pembicaraan. "Dobe." Panggil Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Naruto yang terlihat masih serius dengan luka memar di perutnya. "Ya?" Jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba berfikir apa topik yang sesuai untuk memulai pembicaraan. Menyerah, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Dobe. Kau tinggal sendirian?" Tanya Sasuke. Diam sebentar. Naruto menghela nafas perlahan sambil menutup matanya. "Aku..." Kata Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. "Kau?" Ulang Sasuke sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya heran. "Umm..." Gumam Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Bicara yang jelas Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat dagu Naruto dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. Terlihat mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya menangis. "He-hei?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah kebingungan sambil memandangi wajah orang yang menurutnya 'manis' di hadapannya. "Hiks~" Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. "Dobe. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil balas memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto dan mengelus kepalanya perlahan. "O-orang tuaku-" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh Sasuke. "Sst, Dobe. Aku mengerti sekarang. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya." Kata Sasuke pada akhirnya sambil menenangkan isakan Naruto. "Hiks. Tapi Sasuke... aku harus menceritakannya." Naruto melepas pelukannya dari Sasuke lalu menghapus air mata yang keluar dari matanya. "Hn. Aku tidak akan memaksa Dobe." Seulas senyum tipis terpahat di bibir Sasuke. Ia menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata biru langit Naruto. Melihat itu wajah Naruto memerah lalu ia menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan semburat merah yang terlihat dikedua pipi tannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Jadi... orang tuaku meninggal saat aku baru dilahirkan karena ada perampok yang datang ke rumah kami. Dan beruntung aku bisa diselamatkan oleh salah satu pelayan di rumahku-"

.

.

.

Flashback

.

Seorang lelaki berumur sekitar 25 tahun tengah memeluk sang istri dan seorang bayi yang baru saja terlahir dari rahim istrinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Mata biru langitnya menatap tajam ke arah sekawanan perampok yang tengah mengepung mereka.

Sang perampok yang melihatnya hanya menatap sinis pada orang yang memandangnya tajam dihadapannya.

Sebuah celurit dan pisau belati terlihat di kedua tangannya. Sedangkan anak buahnya hanya saling berpandangan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang didepan bos mereka. Kemudian mereka sama-sama mengambil sebuah pistol berwarna hitam metalic dari saku celana hitam panjang mereka. "Berani berteriak maka nyawa kalian akan melayang!" Gertak bos dari kawanan perampok itu. Lalu kedua anak buahnya menodongkan pistol masing-masing ke arah kepala keluarga kaya itu.

Ya, keluarga yang tengah di rampok ni merupakan salah satu keluarga terkaya di desa Konoha. Tidak heran ada perampok yang ingin menguras harta mereka. Kepala keluarga itu bernama Namikaze Minato. Dan istrinya bernama Uzumaki Kushina.

.

DOR! DOR!

Suara bising peluru menggema diruangan keluarga itu. Aura disana sangat terasa mencekam dan mengerikan bagi orang biasa yang melihatnya. Karena darah memuncrat dengan deras dari kepala Minato dan kepala istrinya. Tubuh mereka pun oleng dan akhirnya terdengar bunyi-BUM- yang keras (Minato dan Kushina terjatuh ke lantai). Sontak salah satu pelayan di sana yang mendengar bunyi peluru segera berlari ke arah ruang keluarga. Bayi yang tadi digendong dengan erat oleh ibunya pun ikut terjatuh. Entah karena merasa sakit atau mengetahui nyawa kedua orang tuanya melayang menangis dengan sangat kencang. Perampok didepannya hanya menatap sinis sambil menyeringai. Ia kemudian menodongkan sebuah pistol ke kepala sang bayi.

Baru saja perampok itu akan menarik pelatuk pistol seseorang menendang punggungnya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur. Orang tadi yang ternyata salah satu pelayan disana itu segera membawa anak majikannya keluar dari rumah. Tak dipedulikannya teriak ancaman dari perampok di belakangnya. Tujuannya hanya satu. Ia harus menyelamatkan bayi yang berada dalam gendongannya. Bayi yang belum diberi nama itu kembali menangis.

"Ssst, tenanglah... saya akan merawat anda sampai anda tumbuh besar. Coba lihat. Anda manis sekali." Ujar orang yang bernama Umino Iruka itu. Ciri-cirinya berambut coklat panjang yang diikat tinggi, berkulit cokelat madu dan memiliki bekas luka yang memanjang melewati hidungnya. Ia juga memiliki mata berwarna hitam.

Bayi itu berhenti menangis lalu tersenyum sangat manis dan menarik jari telunjuk Iruka yang pas digenggaman tangannya kemudian mengulumnya. Iruka balas tersenyum kemudian kembali berlari mencoba mencari tempat yang aman untuk mereka.

.

Ia berhenti di sebuah pantai yang berukuran lebih kecil daripada pantai-pantai yang lain. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah gua yang sepertinya tidak berpenghuni. Sesampainya disana ia segera mendudukkan dirinya dan memandang wajah bayi yang ada didekapannya, kemudian mengelus kepalanya perlahan. "Mulai sekarang nama anda adalah Tuan muda Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Iruka sambil tersenyum.

.

End flashback

.

Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya kembali mengangkat dagu Naruto. "Jangan bersikap seperti itu di depanku Dobe!" Bentak sasuke sambil memberikan deathglare ke arah Naruto.

"Ah, maafkan aku Sasuke." Kata Naruto sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah dapur. Sasuke yang ditinggal mulai memejamkan matanya. Tak beberapa lama Naruto kembali lagi ke kamarnya dan mendapati Sasuke sudah tertidur. Ia tersenyum manis sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping kasurnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Setelahnya ia pun jatuh tertidur.

.

-Sasuke POV-

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Sial. Kenapa tengah malam begini aku harus bangun dan merasa sangat lapar. Gara-gara aniki keriput itu aku jadi melupakan pil-ku.

Aku melirik ke samping tempat tidur yang aku gunakan untuk sedikit beristirahat ini. Ku lihat Naruto tengah tertidur di kursi dan kepalanya ia letakkan di atas meja. Entah mengapa aku tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Kemudian aku beranjak bangun dari rebahanku. Cih! Aku benar-benar lapar. Beruntung sekali perampok yang kemarin menodongku. Jika saja aku tidak sedang kelaparan sudah kupatahkan leher mereka.

-End Sasuke POV-

Sasuke kembali mengalikan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. 'Apa aku minta sedikit saja darahnya?' Tanyanya dalam hati sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Berbagai pertanyaan terus meluncur di kepala sasuke. Jika ia memilih 'tidak' ia akan kelaparan dan kemungkinan besar ia akan mati. Dan itu sangat mempermalukan harga dirinya sebagai seorang vampire. Mati hanya karena kelaparan. Konyol. Tetapi kalau ia memilih 'iya' ia takut Naruto akan takut padanya. Hei, tapi dia juga akan meminta izin kan? Jadi kenapa Naruto harus takut padanya? Jika memang Naruto ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya dia. Ia akan secara sukarela memberitahukannya. Toh sasuke hanya meminta sedikit 'kan?. Sasuke terseyum senang dalam hati karena author mau membantunya *plak* ehem.

Sasuke mulai mendekati Naruto. 'Tunggu! Harusnya kau izin dulu kan?!' *author sewot*-lupakan-

Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto pelan. Satu kali. Dua kali. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan bangun. Sasuke kembali menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto. Tiga kali. Empat kali. Berhasil! Naruto merasa terganggu dengan sesuatu yang menepuk bahunya. Ia kemudian membuka matanya perlahan kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. Sasuke masih bersabar memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto didepannya. Dari mulai menggeliat, menguap dan mengusap matanya. Merasa diperhatikan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke... Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Aku lapar." Jawab Sasuke sembari mendekatkan wajahya ke arah Naruto. Merasa risih Naruto sedikit memundurkan wajahnya.

"Boleh... Aku memakanmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. "A-apa?" Naruto segera memasang wajah horror sambil menelan ludahnya. 'Di-dia bilang mau memakanku? Apa dia monster?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya melihat Naruto tiba-tiba memasang wajah aneh padanya. 'Apa tadi aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?' Astaga. Apa kelaparan menjadikan otak Sasuke yang jenius jadi tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya?

Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan. Pantas saja Naruto jadi memasang wajah aneh seperti itu. Sasuke kembali memandang wajah Naruto yang masih betah dengan ekspresi anehnya. "Dobe. Maksudku boleh aku meminta sedikit darahmu?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. "Darah? Apa Sasuke terluka sampai membutuhkan darahku?" Tanya Naruto. Kini raut wajahnya berubah menjadi panik. Ia akan berlari keluar kamarnya untuk mencari perban atau sesuatu yang bisa menahan darah Sasuke(yang sebenarnya tidak apa-apa) jika saja lengannya tidak ditarik oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Naruto secara perlahan ke atas kasur kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto. "Sasuke?" Naruto mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke yang meneggelamkan wajahnya di lehernya. Memejamkan matanya jika merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke yang menerpa kulit lehernya.

"Dobe. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit darahmu. Boleh aku mengambilnya?" Bisik Sasuke di depan telinga Naruto. Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Karena mengira Sasuke benar-benar membutuhkan darahnya. Akhirnya Narutomengangguk kecil. Tepat setelahnya Naruto merasakan kulit lehernya terasa panas dan perih. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Menahan erangan sakit yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

Merasa rasa laparnya sudah hilang Sasuke melepas gigitannya di leher Naruto. Sasuke mengusap bekas luka di leher Naruto perlahan. Dalam sekejap leher Naruto sudah normal kembali. Tidak ada bekas apapun di sana. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian memandang wajah Naruto. Naruto masih memejamkan matanya. Keringat dingin menggantung di pelipisnya. "Dobe." Panggil Sasuke. Tangannya mengusap lembut keringat yang keluar di pelipis Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Perlahan-lahan wajah Naruto mulai memerah. "Terimakasih, Dobe." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Apa masih sakit?" lanjutnya. Naruto mengangguk. Entah menjawab pertanyaan pertama atau yang kedua Sasuke. Mungkin kedua-duanya.

"Tidurlah." Sasuke mengusap rambut Naruto perlahan. Karena memang tadi acara tidurnya terganggu oleh Sasuke. Hanya dalam beberapa menit saja Naruto sudah kembali tertidur nyenyak.

.

Sasuke masih sibuk mengelus rambut Naruto yang sedikit berantakan. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu menatapnya. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke datar dan pelan. Tak mau orang disampingnya terbangun. "A-anda bisa melihat saya?" Tanya sosok itu kaget. Tentu saja. Ia tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang bisa merasakan kehadirannya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Lalu ia memandang ke arah sosok itu.

"Saya Umino Iruka. Dulu saya pelayan Tuan muda Naruto." Jawab sosok itu yang ternyata Iruka. "Jadi kau pelayan yang Naruto ceritakan padaku." Kata Sasuke sambil menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan kanan. Iruka mengangguk. "Tuan sendiri apakah anda tamu disini?" Tanya Iruka sopan. "Hn. Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke? Anda putra tuan Uchiha Fugaku? Astaga anda sudah besar!" Pekik iruka girang. Tidak sadar ia sudah menjadi arwah. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Ternyata ada arwah yang seperti ini juga di dunia.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke heran. "Saya mengunjungi tuan muda." Jawab Iruka. "Hn."

"Tuan." Panggil Iruka pelan. "Hn?"

"Boleh saya meminta sesuatu hal kepada anda?" Tanya Iruka sambil memasang wajah memohon. "Apa?" Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto kemudian mengelus pipinya perlahan. "Tolong. Lindungi tuan Naruto." Mohon Iruka dengan wajah sedih. "Akan kulakukan." Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat merasakan gerakan kecil yang Naruto buat karena merasa sedikit terganggu dengan tangan Sasuke. "Terima kasih." Iruka sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya kemudian menghilang.

Baru saja Sasuke akan bertanya lagi Iruka sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

Lilin yang menerangi satu-satunya kamar itu semakin lama semakin meredup dan akhirnya padam.

.

.

.

.

.

Behind the sciene.

.

Baru saja dia akan mengistirahatkan matanya. Tersengar suara debaman pintu yang sangat keras. Tampaknya dari arah pintu belakang.

"Dobe. Aku membawa ramen!" Teriak Sasuke OOC. Tepat setelahnya Sasuke mendapat hadiah berupa lemparan sandal dari Naruto.

"Teme! Serius sedikit kenapa!"

"DOBEE!" Death glare.

"Uwaaaaa!" lari keluar rumah.

Ok.. potong adegan ini!.. -,-"

.

.

.

**My Lovely Naruto ****UchiKaze no SasuNaru**

Minna~ gomen.. lama banget updetnya ya? Hehe.. sebenernya ada banyak alur yang Kaze ubah mulai chapter 2 ini.. Kaze juga bingung nentuin genre.. ada yang mau bantu?..lalu maaf kalau hasil.a mengecewakan.. ya udah deh, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~ *nyengir*

.

Kritik dan saran juga boleh..

.

.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**UchiKaze no SasuNaru**

**Minna~ makasih udah mau baca and review.. *nyengir***

**Ya udah.. langsung baca aja ya.. ^^**

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE!**_

**My Lovely Naruto**

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Genre: All genre**

**Warning: Yaoi, AU, Typos, Vampfict, dll...**

**Summary: "Naruto, anak yatim piatu yang tinggal sendirian di tengah warga desa yang sering mengganggunya. Akankah seseorang menolongnya?"**

Burung-burung berkicau di pagi yang cerah ini. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan memperlihatkan iris berwarna biru langit cerah yang tadi tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Ia sedikit memicingkan matanya begitu cahaya matahari yang lumayan silau masuk ke retina matanya. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya dan mendapati Sasuke masih terlelap.

Naruto mengguncang bahu Sasuke pelan sambil telapak tangan kanannya sibuk mengusap-usap matanya. Sasuke yang kaget karena Naruto mengguncang-ngguncang bahunya refleks langsung terbangun. Ia kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu memandang orang yang sudah membangunkannya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke setengah sadar. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menunjuk ke arah luar jendela rumahnya yang sedikit berdebu. 'Sudah pagi rupanya.' Batin Sasuke. "Ne, Sasuke. Aku kebelakang dulu ya." Kata Naruto sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke. "Hn." Sahut Sasuke datar. Ia kemudian menggeliat pelan.

Beberapa lama kemudian Naruto muncul kembali di samping Sasuke. "Sasuke... aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Kalau kau ingin mandi cepatlah sebelum airnya dingin. Oh iya aku akan keluar sebentar. Jaga rumahku baik-baik ya!" Kata Naruto panjang lebar lalu berjalan keluar rumah setelah beberapa saat memberikan cengiran lebar ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis lalu bergumam 'Dasar Dobe'. Ia segera berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di belakang rumah Naruto. Yah, walau kamar mandi itu tidak sebagus miliknya.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan agak terburu-buru karena harus menjalankan rutinitas paginya. Yaitu mencari kayu bakar dan menangkap ikan atau mencari sesuatu yang kiranya bisa dimakan di dalam hutan. Ia tidak memperhatikan langkahnya ketika segerombol orang-orang desa tengah berada di hadapannya dengan membawa berbagai peralatan entah untuk apa. Seperti batu, celurit, pisau kecil, dan alat-alat mengerikan yang lainnya. Naruto berhenti tepat di depan gerombolan orang-orang tersebut. Matanya menatap heran ke arah depan. Tersadar. Ia mencoba berlari dari posisinya semula tapi belum sempat ia mundur satu langkah. Seseorang menariknya dan secara tiba-tiba menghantamkan batu ke arah kepala Naruto. Naruto langsung terjatuh dan mengerang kesakitan karena hantaman batu yang bisa dibilang tidak kecil tadi. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Dan dipelipisnya mulai mengeluarkan darah. Tiba-tiba orang yang menghantamnya tadi berkata, "Cepat pergi dari sini atau kau akan mati ditangan kami." Baru selesai berbicara orang-orang desa yang lain menendangnya secara kasar. Naruto memejamkan matanya menerima semua perlakuan orang-orang desa. 'Tuhan. Kenapa hidupku begini?' Batin Naruto. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian matanya terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka.

"Berhenti brengsek!" Teriak seseorang yang berlari mendekat ke arah Naruto. Kakinya bergerak untuk menendang perut orang-orang desa yang menendangi Naruto. Mereka yang mendapat tendangan keras di perut mereka segera mundur dan berlari menjauh. "Awas kau! Akan kami balas perbuatanmu ini. Lihat saja!" Teriak salah satu warga desa itu. "Aku tidak takut!"

Pemuda yang tadi diketahui adalah Sasuke segera menggendong Naruto kemudian berlari secepat mungkin ke rumah Naruto. "Ck. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat mereka memukulimu begini Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke frustasi yang melihat wajah dan tubuh Naruto penuh dengan luka memar dan ada diantaranya yang mengeluarkan darah.

.

Sudah dua jam Sasuke hanya mondar-mandir di depan kasur yang ditiduri oleh Naruto. Ia sudah menunggu Naruto tersadar dari pingsannya sedari-tadi. Setelah ia mengobati luka disekujur tubuh Naruto.

Jika ia mengingat warga desa yang memukuli Naruto tadi. Ia sungguh ingin membunuh mereka sekarang juga. Ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu Naruto membuka kelopak matanya perlahan sambil mengerang kesakitan ketika rasa sakit yang ter-amat sangat di kepalanya. Sasuke bergerak mendekatinya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak Naruto. Lukamu belum sembuh benar!" Perintah Sasuke sedikit memaksa Naruto untuk kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya sendiri. Naruto menurut. "Apa yang terjadi padaku Teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang ke arah Sasuke. "Kau dipukuli warga desa. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai mereka memukulimu begitu, hah?" Sasuke sedikit memberatkan nada suaranya kepada Naruto. "Umm, a-aku tidak tahu. Ketika aku sedang mencari kayu bakar tiba-tiba mereka memukuliku. Ma-maaf." Jawab Naruto sedikit takut karena nada berat Sasuke. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Dobe. Mereka yang salah. Mereka benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran." Kata Sasuke dingin sambil menggelemutukkan giginya. Kemudian sekilas mata onyx Sasuke berubah menjadi merah dan memiliki tiga koma di sekitar pupilnya. Naruto yang melihatnya memejamkan matanya takut.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini Dobe!" Sambung Sasuke sambil memandang tajam ke arah Naruto. "Ta-tapi Sasuke." Elak Naruto. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian Dobe! Kau harus ikut aku pergi dari sini. Firasatku mengatakan sebentar lagi hal buruk akan terjadi disini. Ck, sial!" Baru selesai Sasuke berbicara tiba-tiba saja api sudah menjalar di rumah kecil itu. Sasuke segera menggendong Naruto dan berlari keluar melalui pintu belakang kemudian menghilang di balik rimbunnya pepohonan.

Sementara di luar rumah yang sudah hangus terbakar tampak beberapa orang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu meludahi puing-puing rumah yang sudah di bakar mereka. "Rasakan kalian." Kata seseorang berambut hitam pendek. "Ayo pergi!" Sambungnya kemudian ke-tiga orang lainnya hanya mengikutinya pergi menjauh dari bekas rumah itu.

.

Sementara itu Sasuke terus saja berlari ke dalam hutan yang nampaknya belum terjamah orang. Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada ke dua bahu Sasuke. Ia sekarang benar-benar takut akan Sasuke yang sifatnya berubah dan karena orang-orang desa tadi. "Sa-Sasuke." Panggilnya kepada Sasuke dan hanya di jawab gumaman oleh Sasuke. Karena sepertinya Sasuke sibuk. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia kemudian menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya. "I-ini rumah siapa? Besar sekali." Gumam Naruto kagum kemudian tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkeram erat pagar besi yang melingkari rumah bak istana di hadapannya. Dengan cat perpaduan antara warna emas dan putih terlihat sangat memikat. Halaman depan yang sangat luas dan tumbuh berbagai macam jenis bunga membuatnya lebih terlihat bagai nirwana.

"I-ini rumah Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto kagum. "Hn." Sasuke bergumam lalu menarik Naruto masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. "E-eh," Naruto sedikit memekik kaget karena tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Sasuke.

.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu yang sangat besar. Sasuke kemudian mendorong pintu itu. Begitu terbuka, Naruto kembali memandang kagum isi rumah Sasuke. Lukisan-lukisan ternama terpajang di berbagai sudut ruangan. Begitu pula guci-guci yang berukiran rumit juga turut menambah kesan sempurna isi rumah atau bahkan istana itu. Tanpa sadar Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke kemudian berjalan sedikit terburu-buru ke arah ruang keluarga. Dilihatnya sebuah foto yang berukuran 1x3 meter. Sangat besar bukan?

Di sana terdapat sebuah foto yang berisikan empat orang dewasa dan dua anak kecil. Yang pertama di posisi paling kanan ada seorang lelaki dewasa yang mengenakan kaus berwarna hitam sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya yang sedikit cemberut sedang ditarik oleh seorang laki-laki dewasa lain yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang dengan cengiran lebar disampingnya. Kemudian disebelahnya terdapat wanita berambut hitam dan merah yang sedang berpelukan sambil tersenyum. Dan didepan mereka ada dua anak laki-laki yang berperawakan sama. Mereka sama-sama memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna onyx. Hanya berbeda besar kecil dan tinggi badan saja. Mereka sama-sama menatap sebal kearah kamera. "Itu kau Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk ke arah foto seorang anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. (tentu saja mirip. Itu memang benar-benar foto Sasuke.. -,-)

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke seadanya. "Ngh..." Tiba-tiba Naruto mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja Dobe." Kata Sasuke lalu kembali menggendong Naruto ke arah kamarnya. Setelah sekali-lagi mengobati luka Naruto. Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Sasuke baru akan membuka pintu tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka dan memperlihatkan seseorang berambut putih dan memakai masker yang hampir menutupi seluruh bagian wajahnya. Dan hanya memperlihatkan mata kanannya yang tidak ikut tertutup.

"Tuan Sasuke. Anda kemana saja?" Tanyanya sambil membungkukan badannya. "Hn."

"Ayah anda menanyakan anda, tuan." Informasinya. "Tousan dimana sekarang, Kakashi?" Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan pelayan pribadinya yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu. "Ruangannya, Tuan." Kakashi berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan didepannya. Teringat sesuatu. Sasuke berhenti melangkahkan kaki kemudian berbalik ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat tuan mudanya berhenti ikut berhenti. "Kakashi." Panggil Sasuke. "Iya, tuan?" Kakashi membungkukan tubuhnya. "Siapkan makan pagi untuk-ku. Satu kau letakkan di meja makan dan satu lagi kau berikan kepada Naruto yang ada di kamarku. Sekarang!" Perintah Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. 'Naruto?' Kaget. Kakashi memandang wajah tuannya sebentar lalu kembali membungkukan tubuhnya. Dan dalam sekejap sosoknya sudah menghilang dari hadapan sasuke.

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan ayahnya yang ada di lantai dua Uchiha mansion. Setelah melewati beberapa anak tangga Sasuke sampai di depan ruangan ayahnya. Kemudian ia mengetuk daun pintu berwarna coklat tua itu. "Masuk." Seru suara yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sasuke membuka pintu itu perlahan. "Tousan?" Panggilnya. "Sasuke? Masuklah." Ayah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan berbagai dokumen di hadapannya segera meletakkan dokumen-dokumen itu di meja. Kemudian memandang anak bungsunya yang sudah duduk manis di kursi di hadapannya. "Ada sesuatu yang harus Tousan sampaikan padamu." Ayah Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku. Memandang anak bungsunya dengan pandangan serius. Tangan pucatnya melepas kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Sasuke mengangguk kecil sebagai respon. "Dulu... Sebelum mendiang ibumu meninggal kami telah menjodohkanmu dengan anak sahabat kami. Saat itu kau masih berumur empat tahun." Jelas Fugaku. "Dijodohkan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Ya. Saat ini tunanganmu itu tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Sewaktu dia lahir orang tuanya dibunuh saat itu juga. Sasuke mengeryit. Merasa pernah mendengar cerita ini sebelumnya. Ia kemudian mengingat-ingatnya kembali. Fugaku memperhatikan ekspresi anak bungsunya yang terlihat serius dari biasanya.

Fugaku masih setia menunggui anaknya yang belum selesai dengan acara mengingatnya dengan memasang wajah datar. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke kembali mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah ayahnya. Ia ingat. Naruto pernah bercerita hal yang sama dengan yang ayahnya ceritakan tadi. "Maksud Tousan tunanganku itu Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke. "Orang tuanya meninggal karena perampokan yang terjadi saat dia dilahirkan 'kan?" Sambungnya. "Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Fugaku kaget. Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malahan memperlihatkan seringai lebarnya. "Kalau memang benar Naruto adalah tunanganku aku akan sangat senang menerimanya. Dan Tousan tidak perlu mencarinya kemanapun. Karena dia sudah ada di sini sekarang." Seringaian Sasuke semakin lebar. Fugaku yang mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke ikut tersenyum sangat tipis, nyaris tidak terlihat. Seandainya seorang Uchiha boleh memperlihatkan ekspresinya mungkin Fugaku sudah lari mengelilingi lapangan basket yang ada di mansionnya seratus putaran dan berteriak kesenangan. Siapa yang tidak senang? Sudah lebih dari empat belas tahun ia mencari tunangan dari anak bungsunya tetapi hasilnya nihil. Dan setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya akhirnya calon menantunya ditemukan juga. Sayangnya ia seorang Uchiha. Jadi demi harga dirinya ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mempermalukan dirinya sendiri itu.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Fugaku penasaran. Nyaris melompat dari kursi. Inginnya sih meluk Sasuke sambil bilang 'arigatou' ribuan kali. Tapi ia tidak jadi melakukannya, gengsi. "Kamarku." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya. "Kalau begitu cepat kau panggil dia kemari!" Titah Fugaku tidak sabar. Tetapi ekspresi datarnya masih bertahan. Mendorong Sasuke agar keluar dari ruangannya. Ia kemudian mengunci pintu ruangannya untuk mengekspresikan rasa senangnya dengan menari-nari ala 'I fell good' tanpa seorang pun yang menyadari. Happy's Fugaku.

.

.

Kakashi membuka pintu kamar tuan mudanya. Setelah tadi sibuk membuatkan makan pagi. Ia sangat penasaran apakah benar 'Naruto' yang di maksud oleh tuan mudanya adalah 'Naruto' yang diasuh oleh Iruka. Kalau benar ia akan sangat bersyukur karena bisa mengawasi langsung Naruto yang tinggal disini. Dengan begitu ia bisa membalas budi kepada Iruka dengan menjaga Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga. Kalau saja saat itu dia diijinkan untuk keluar dari mansion ia pasti akan mengajak Naruto untuk tinggal disini bersamanya. Setelah mengetahui Iruka meninggal kabarnya Naruto sering sekali menjadi bulan-bulanan warga desa yang berada di sekitar pantai.

Setelah meletakan nampan berisi makanan dan susu di meja. Kakashi membalikkan badannya untuk melihat ke arah ranjang besar milik tuan mudanya. Memang benar ada seseorang yang tengah tertidur di sana. Tetapi posisinya membelakangi Kakashi dan memakai selimut. Karena sudah sangat penasaran Kakashi memberanikan diri untuk membangunkannya. "Tuan." Panggilnya sambil mengguncang bahu Naruto perlahan. "Ngh..." Merasa terganggu Naruto segera bangun lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Astaga! Mata Kakashi melebar. Dia benar-benar Naruto! Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya tetapi masih sibuk dengan mengusap matanya yang berkabut. "Siap- ah! Paman Kakashi!" Teriak Naruto membahana ke seluruh mansion setelah sadar sepenuhnya. Ia kemudian memeluk Kakashi tiba-tiba dengan erat. "Paman... Aku rindu padamu." Adu Naruto sambil memasang senyum lebarnya. "Anda tidak berubah, tuan." Kata Kakashi sambil terseyum maklum. "Paman! Sudah kubilang panggil aku Naruto saja." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ehem!" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu. Naruto yang tersadar segera melepaskan pelukan eratnya dari Kakashi. Kakashi juga segera membungkukan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke~" Seru Naruto lalu melompat dari kasur ke arah Sasuke. Dan karena refleks yang bagus Sasuke berhasil menangkapnya. "Kau sudah kenal dia Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap lekat wajah Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat. Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu tuan." Kakashi membungkukkan badannya. Sekejap kemudian Kakashi sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Dobe. Kau sudah memakan sarapanmu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendudukkan Naruto di kasur. "Sarapan?" Tanya Naruto memandang Sasuke. "Hn." Sasuke melirik ke arah meja yang terdapat nampan berisi makanan di atasnya. Ternyata belum dimakan. Sasuke mengambil nampan itu kemudian duduk di samping Naruto. "Ini." Sasuke meletakan nampan di atas kasur. "Untukku?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih." Naruto mengambil piring berisi nasi goreng yang masih mengepulkan uap beraroma sedap. Ia menggumamkan doa dengan bisikan yang nyaris tidak terdengar. Setelahnya dengan lahap ia memakan nasi goreng tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum senang karena melihat Naruto makan dengan lahapnya. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu Naruto mendapat perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan dari warga desa yang menurut Sasuke sialan itu. Setidaknya Sasuke bisa sedikit merasa lega karena Naruto sudah tidak kesakitan lagi. Jujur saja. Sasuke tadi benar-benar sangat marah ketika melihat Naruto dianiaya seperti itu. Mereka manusia tetapi berperilaku seperti binatang. Sekali saja melihat sesuatu yang menurut mereka tidak normal. Mereka akan memperlakukannya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Suke-Sasuke!" Naruto menarik ujung hidung Sasuke yang sibuk melamun. Lalu melepaskannya ketika orang yang bersangkutan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari hidungnya. "Dobe?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto menarik hidungnya. "Habis." Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar ke arah Sasuke. "Hn."

.

Sasuke meletakkan gelas teh yang isinya sudah habis. Ia berulang kali menghela nafas dan memandang risih ke arah orang yang sedang duduk di seberang tempat duduknya. Coba lihat. Memangnya siapa yang tidak risih. Sedari-tadi kau diperhatikan oleh orang yang menatapmu dengan puppy eyes dan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Dobe. Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Kata Sasuke datar. "Teme~" Gumam Naruto. Kini telapak tangannya ia satukan di depan wajahnya. "Hn."

Kesal. Naruto melempar botol air mineral yang tadi isinya sudah ia minum ke arah Sasuke. –DAK-

"Dobe!" Sasuke memegangi dahinya yang berdenyut nyeri sambil bangkit dari duduknya, hendak mengejar Naruto. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil berlari menjauh tidak mempedulikan seruan Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar ia berlari menuju ruangan milik tuan rumah mansion Uchiha alias Uchiha Fugaku. Ia membuka pintu bercat cokelat itu perlahan. Fugaku yang sedang memeriksa dokumen mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa orang yang berani masuk ke ruangannya tanpa seijinnya.

Naruto masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa menyadari orang yang memiliki ruangan itu menatapnya aneh. "Besar." Gumamnya. Menatap takjub kesepenjuru ruangan. Fugaku yang mulai risih bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto berdiri. "Ehem!"

Naruto membalikkan badannya karena kaget lalu menatap orang yang berdiri dihadapannya. 'Mirip Sasuke' Batin Naruto.

'Eh, Minato mini?' Fugaku mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Paman!/Naruto?" Seru mereka bersamaan.

.

Bersambung...

.

Penasaran kenapa Naruto ngambek sama Sasuke?.. tunggu jawaban.a di chapter depan ya.. bye~

.

Balasan review;

**Hatakehanahungry: Itachi?.. kaze usahain.. *nyengir* jangan bosan baca.a ya.. arigatou..**

**MJ: ok.. kaze pertimbangin dulu.. arigatou review.a.. ^^**

**Daevict024: ini udah.. ^^**

**Kagurra amaya: umm.. kaze masih bingung sih.. tapi Kaze usahain panjang kok..**

** : ok, Kono-san..**

**Arisha matsushina, Farenheit July, Wkyjtaoris ALL, uzumaki naruto, Kai Shadowchrive Noissegra, Phie-Desu, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, Queen the reaper, ttixz bebe, Takeuchi Mihara-teme, Nao Ona,Wulan-chan, Fanny amatir author, sasunaru4ever, Clein cassie**


	4. Chapter 4

**UchiKaze no SasuNaru**

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE!**_

.

Flash back

.

Tanpa sadar ia berlari menuju ruangan milik tuan rumah mansion Uchiha alias Uchiha Fugaku. Ia membuka pintu bercat cokelat itu perlahan. Fugaku yang sedang memeriksa dokumen mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa orang yang berani masuk ke ruangannya tanpa seijinnya.

Naruto masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa menyadari orang yang memiliki ruangan itu menatapnya aneh.

"Besar." Gumamnya. Menatap takjub kesepenjuru ruangan.

Fugaku yang mulai risih bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto berdiri. "Ehem!"

Naruto membalikkan badannya karena kaget lalu menatap orang yang berdiri dihadapannya. 'Mirip Sasuke' Batin Naruto.

'Eh, Minato mini?' Fugaku mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Paman!/Naruto?" Seru mereka bersamaan.

**My Lovely Naruto**

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Genre: All genre**

**Warning: Yaoi, AU, Typos, Vampfict, dll...**

**Summary: "Naruto, anak yatim piatu yang tinggal sendirian di tengah warga desa yang sering mengganggunya. Akankah seseorang menolongnya?"**

Naruto meminum susu coklat di dalam cangkirnya perlahan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Fugaku. Sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan masih sibuk berkutat dengan lembaran dokumen yang tersusun rapi di atas meja kerjanya.

Setelah tadi mereka asyik dengan acara berkejut-kejut ria. Fugaku memerintahkan pelayan yang tidak sengaja lewat di depan ruangannya untuk membuatkan susu coklat hangat untuk Naruto. Naruto yang memang baru beberapa puluh menit yang lalu selesai sarapan menolak dengan halus. Tapi dasarnya Fugaku memaksa mau bagaimana lagi selain menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Jadi Naru-chan. Dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku tiba-tiba membuat Naruto yang sedang menaruh cangkir ke atas meja sedikit terlonjak kaget. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan meja Fugaku.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit sebal. Mendengar itu Fugaku mengeryitkan alisnya.

'Apa mereka bertengkar?' Fugaku membatin.

"Hah. Kalian ini." Fugaku sedikit merubah posisi duduknya dengan bersandar di punggung sofa. Kemudian menatap calon menantu dihadapannya. "Sebenarnya selama ini kau dimana Naru-chan?" Tanya Fugaku. Tangannya bergerak dengan anggun meraih cangkir berisi kopi hangat di atas mejanya. Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Maksud Paman?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Setelah insiden perampokan yang merenggut ke-dua orang tuamu. Kau berada dimana?" Jelas Fugaku lalu menyeruput kopi hangatnya.

"Paman Iruka membawaku keluar dari rumah. Dan selama aku dirawat oleh Paman aku tinggal di sebuah rumah yang letaknya dekat pantai. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa nama desa itu." Ujar Naruto. Pandangannya kosong sejenak. Kemudian kembali menatap Fugaku.

"Ng... Kenapa Paman tahu kalau rumah kami dirampok dan orang-tuaku meninggal?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Tentu saja. Orang-tuamu adalah sahabat paman dan kami sudah menjodohkanmu dengan Sasuke ketika kalian masih sama-sama di dalam kandungan." Jelas Fugaku. Menaruh kembali cangkirnya yang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya ke atas meja. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju lemari antik yang terletak di sudut ruangan besar itu. Tangannya bergerak membuka daun pintu lemari berwarna putih gading itu perlahan. Kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari tersebut. Ia mengambil sebuah album foto dan beberapa lembar kertas yang isinya entah apa. Ia kemudian berjalan perlahan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Menaruh album dan beberapa lembar kertas tadi ke atas meja kerjanya.

Naruto menatap ke arah Fugaku dengan pandangan bingung. Meminta penjelasan. Mengerti, Fugaku segera mendudukkan dirinya kembali di kursinya. Setelah sebelumnya menghela nafas perlahan. Ia kemudian memandang ke arah calon menantunya.

"Itu adalah album yang berisi beberapa foto dan pejanjian yang kami buat dulu." Kata Fugaku menjelaskan. Naruto mengambil album bersampul biru tua itu perlahan.

"Apa ada foto Kaasan dan Tousan?" Tanya Naruto memandang Fugaku dengan lekat.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Fugaku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto membuka album bersampul biru itu perlahan. Memang sudah tua. Tapi sampulnya benar-benar masih bersih-sangat terawat. Mata biru cerahnya menatap foto di album pertama. Di sana terdapat empat foto orang dewasa yang berjejer rapi. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah foto seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Bedanya ia tidak memiliki garis halus yang ada di kedua pipi tan Naruto.

"Paman. Apa ini Tousan?" Tanyannya sambil menunjuk foto seseorang yang mirip dengan Naruto yang ternyata itu memang ayahnya.

Fugaku mengangguk kecil. Membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah album foto yang ada di hadapannya.

"Siapa namanya, Paman?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Kali ini ia memandangi foto seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang sangat cantik yang berada di samping foto tadi.

Fugaku sedikit mengeryitkan alisnya mendengar pernyataan Naruto. 'mengapa ia tidak tahu nama ayahnya sendiri?' tanya-nya dalam hati.

"Namanya Namikaze Minato. Dan mengapa kau tidak tahu nama ayahmu Naru-chan? Bukankah selama itu kau di rawat Iruka?" Fugaku kembali meminum kopi hangatnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil memiringkan wajahnya. "Paman Iruka tidak pernah memberi tahu nama kedua-orang tua Naru!" Katanya dengan nada setengah jengkel. Mendengar itu Fugaku terkekeh kecil sambil meletakkan cangkir yang ia genggam.

"Begitu. Lalu kenapa kau tidak bersama Sasuke tadi?" Fugaku menjulurkan tangannya ke depan kemudian mengacak surai pirang Naruto lembut. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu memalingkan wajah ke arah samping –malas menjawab.

"Dia menyebalkan." Kata Naruto.

"Menyebalkan? Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Fugaku. Tangannya sudah berhenti mengacak rambut pirang Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dari kursi lalu melipat lengan di depan dada-nya sambil menutup mata. "Naru ikat di pilar."

Fugaku segera mencubit paha kanan-nya dengan keras. Menahan tawa yang tiba-tiba ingin keluar. 'Sasuke diikat di pilar?' tanyannya dalam hati. Sungguh jika ia bukan dari clan Uchiha sudah dari tadi ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai perutya sakit lalu berhenti dengan sendirinya ketika ia sudah merasa lelah. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi anak bungsunya yang rela diikat seperti itu oleh orang yang disukai sasuke –menurutnya, dan memang benar itu. Karena memang mudah saja Sasuke melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuhnya.

Setalah bisa menahan nafsunya untuk tidak tertawa *?*. Fugaku sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih memasang ekspresi kesal. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan merapihkan album dan beberapa berkas dokumen yang sama sekali tidak dibaca oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa kau merasa sebal dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto.

"Habisnya Teme tidak mau menemaniku jalan-jalan di sekitar sini." Jawab Naruto. Matanya sibuk menelusuri ruangan yang masih asing di pandangannya. Mengangguk beberapa kali ia kemudian menarik tangan Fugaku lalu berlari keluar ruangan kerja calon mertuanya itu. Fugaku yang ditarik pun hanya pasrah sambil mengerutkan alis bingung. Mungkin jika yang menariknya sekarang adalah orang lain bisa dipastikan keadaan orang itu akan berakhir tragis.

Hatake Kakashi. Ia adalah seorang vampire kelas bawah yang menjadi pelayan setia dari vampire kelas atas, clan Uchiha. Pertama kali ia kenal dengan Iruka adalah saat ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Iruka di tengah hutan. Saat itu ia sedang menjalankan tugas yang diberikan oleh tuan muda-nya – Uchiha Sasuke. Lebih dari 3 bulan ia menjalankan tugasnya. Dan selama itu pula ia tidak 'makan'. Ketika keadaannya sudah benar-benar lemah tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya dan menolongnya. Awalnya Iruka tidak tahu kalau Kakashi adalah seorang vampire. Tapi karena Kakashi yang berterus terang dan mengatakan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya, bukannya takut Iruka justru mau menolong Kakashi dengan memberikan darahnya.

Iruka pun membawa Kakashi ke rumah mungilnya. Disana Kakashi mengenal Naruto. Selama satu bulan ia menginap disana. Iruka bercerita banyak hal mengenai Naruto yang sebenarnya. Naruto yang saat itu masih begitu kecil dan polos begitu mudah akrab dengan Kakashi. Ia menganggap Kakashi seperti ayah keduanya setelah Iruka.

Satu bulan kemudian Kakashi pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Uchiha Mansion karena tugasnya sudah selesai. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengajak Iruka dan Naruto untuk tinggal di mansion Uchiha. Tetapi karena takut Fugaku tidak mengizinkannya, ia hanya bisa berjanji untuk bisa datang kembali mengunjungi Iruka. Namun, beberapa bulan kemudian ia mendengar berita kalau Iruka sudah meninggal karena jatuh sakit. Kakashi benar-benar merasa terpukul mendengar berita itu. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menjaga Naruto yang entah kenapa sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

Ia sebenarnya ingin mengunjungi Naruto yang sekarang pasti merasakan duka yang teramat dalam mengingat Iruka adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia punya di dunia ini. Tetapi lagi-lagi tugasnya sebagai pelayan begitu menghambatnya. Ia bahkan tidak punya waktu barang sedetikpun untuk ber-istirahat apalagi mengunjungi Naruto. Dan ia hanya bisa berharap semoga Naruto akan baik-baik saja selama ia tinggal sendirian dan menemukan kebahagiaan-nya kelak.

Naruto berhenti berlari ketika ia sudah sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang mengarah ke arah taman. Ia kemudian membuka pintu bercat putih itu perlahan. Ketika sudah terbuka, ia kembali menarik Fugaku tetapi kali ini tidak berlari. Ia berjalan ke arah pilar yang terletak paling ujung kanan dari pintu yang ia lewati tadi. Dari belakang ia bisa melihat tangan putih yang menyilang ke belakang karena terikat lalu rambut raven yang terlihat di pinggir pilar.

"Dobe. Aku tahu itu kau. Cepat lepaskan aku!" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat orang yang dipanggil mendengus.

"Tidak mau." Naruto melipat tangan-nya di depan dada lalu membalik tubuhnya.

"Dobe a-" Belum selesai Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh Fugaku.

"Berhenti main-mainnya sasuke!" Kata Fugaku.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang dan mendapati ayahnya sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Mendengus. Sasuke lalu menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Tiba-tiba tali yang tadi mengikatnya dengan begitu kuat –karena sang pelaku pengikatan sedang kesal, melorot kemudian jatuh melewati kakinya. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah berada dibelakang Naruto lalu menggendongnya bridal style.

"Huwaaaa! Teme!" Teriak Naruto kaget sambil memeluk leher Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan mendengar teriakan 'merdu' Naruto.

Fugaku menghela nafas perlahan lalu menatap pasangan 'mesra' di hadapannya. "Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau bersihkan calon menantuku itu. Dan berikan dia pakaian yang lebih bagus dari itu." Setelah mengatakan itu Fugaku segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Hn. Kau dengar Dobe? Sekarang ayo mandi." Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Naruto yang ada di gendongannya membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Pa-paman tolong Naru!" Teriaknya dan sama sekali tidak ditanggapi karena orang yang bersangkutan sudah tidak terlihat sama sekali.

"Diam Dobe. Tousan yang menyuruh kita untuk mandi." Kata Sasuke sambil mulai berjalan.

"Aku tidak mau mandi denganmu." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba merona merah. Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis.

.

Sasuke menidurkan Naruto di ranjang king size miliknya perlahan lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto.

"Teme?" Panggil Naruto.

"Hn?" Sasuke menidurkan dirinya disamping Naruto.

"Apa... Aku boleh tinggal disini? Rumah-"

"Tentu saja Dobe. Kau boleh tinggal disini selamanya." Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto lalu menghirup wangi jeruk yang menempel di surai pirang itu. Setidaknya setelah Naruto mandi tadi ia kelihatan lebih segar dan lebih bercahaya –menurutnya.

"Terima-kasih." Naruto mendongakkan kepala-nya mencoba memandang wajah Sasuke yang terbenam di rambutnya. Merasa tidak ada jawaban Naruto menyentuh ujung dagu sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Membuat orang yang bersangkutan mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatapnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang memandangnya lekat lalu mengusap pipi tan yang terdapat garis halus itu perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto yang mulai merona. Menutup mata, Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya lalu ia mencium bibir merah Naruto. Merasa nyaman Naruto pun ikut memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk leher Sasuke dengan erat.

.

.

.

Clan Uchiha adalah keluarga vampire kalangan atas. Clan ini termasuk clan vampire tersohor yang hampir punah dan hanya tersisa satu keluarga yaitu keluarga Uchiha Fugaku. Ia bersahabat dengan keluarga Namikaze atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze Minato yang merupakan 'donor'nya.

Setiap vampire memiliki satu donor yang akan memberikan darahnya dengan sukarela jika sang vampire menemukannya. Sebelumnya mereka meminum pil penambah darah yang khusus dibuat untuk vampire sebelum menemukan sang donor. Tetapi jika sang donor sudah meninggal ia juga kembali harus meminum pil penambah darah lagi seperti sebelum mereka menemukan donor. Setiap vampire yang sudah memiliki donor tidak bisa menghisap darah dari donor yang lain. Atau mereka akan menanggung sendiri akibatnya. Itu merupakan aturan yang sudah di tetapkan oleh negara Hi.

Namikaze Minato merupakan donor dari Fugaku Uchiha. Setiap kali Fugaku merasa lapar maka ia wajib memberikan darahnya kepada Fugaku. Seperti peraturan yang sudah di jelaskan tadi. Saat Minato sudah meninggal Fugaku kembali meminum pil penambah darah dan tidak memiliki hak untuk mencari donor yang lain.

Uchiha Mikoto. Ia merupakan istri dari Uchiha Fugaku. Ketika umur Sasuke menginjak 2 tahun ia meninggal saat tidak sengaja tertembak peluru 'perak' yang menembus tepat ke jantungnya ketika ia baru saja keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan. Sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah seorang polisi yang pada saat itu sedang mengejar anggota mafia yang juga seorang vampire terbelalak kaget, saat peluru khususnya mengenai sasaran yang bukan seharusnya. Sang polisi jatuh terduduk dengan wajah ketakutan saat tahu siapa orang terkena peluru nyasarnya. Ia adalah Uchiha Mikoto, istri dari Fugaku Uchiha. Pengusaha tersukses yang berhasil menguasai hampir seluruh perusahaan di negara Hi. Siapa yang tidak takut dengan sosok Fugaku. Ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk 'menghancurkan' orang yang berani mengganggu keluarga maupun orang terdekatnya dengan cara apapun. Sekalipun harus 'mengirim' orang yang nekad itu ke neraka.

Seketika jasad Mikoto pun berubah menjadi butiran pasir. Fugaku dan Itachi yang pada saat itu berumur 8 tahun yang mendengar berita itu segera menuju ke tempat kejadian dengan mimik wajah yang menahan kemurkaan. Sementara Sasuke, ia tidak tahu menahu saat itu. Nasib polisi itu pun berakhir tragis hanya dalam hitungan jam setelah kejadian itu berlangsung.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minna~ maaf kalau hasil.a mengecewakan.. yang ada di kepala Kaze baru seputar ini.. and chapter depan kaze usahain panjang..

Huft.. adegan SasuNaru.a baru sedikit ya?.. ehehe.. chapter depan Kaze tambah lagi intensitas.a deh~

Ya udah..

Thank's buat yang udah mau baca nih fic.. dan juga silent reader thank's! ^^

Jadi.. mau Review?


End file.
